


The Three Sassketeers

by Chef_Geekier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deus Ex Machina, M/M, Ritual Sex, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha Pack has declared it's presence in Beacon Hills, and things aren't looking good. Stiles has found a ritual that would tie a Hunter, a Mage and a Werewolf together, making them almost undefeatable. If he can pull this off, then he can make sure that Beacon Hills stays safe. The problem’s going to be finding a Hunter and a Werewolf willing to enter into the bond with him - and Scott and Allison are out of the question.</p><p>Peter isn’t trying to redeem himself, but he is trying to move on. With no one trusting him however, this is difficult to accomplish.</p><p>Chris is trying to find his way in a world where everything he stands for has been turned on its head, and maybe the werewolves aren’t the worst monsters out there.</p><p>And in the background, Loki's watching as the Hale pack fights for survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Teen Wolf Big Bang. Accompanying art here: http://icanbecreative.livejournal.com/9116.html
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, this is One Of Those Bond Fics. Not sure how much sense it makes, since I started hating the fic part way through, but I finished it! And at least there's sex between Peter, Stiles and Chris.
> 
> Fudged with time a bit, so Stiles is recently 18. For some reason I just couldn't write him any younger. *shrug*

Purple flames flew up from the pile of vegetation, and Stiles jumped back. He wasn't entirely sure if that meant that the ritual had worked, or if something had gone wrong. Muttering under his breath, he flicked quickly through the pages of the half-rotted, ancient text he'd swiped from Peter Hale's previously secret stash of resources.  
  
“Hm, sage, rowan, mistletoe... Ah! That's it!” Before the flames died away, Stiles sprinkled the powdered snake fang he'd gotten from Deaton over the top in a spiral leading out. _That's_ what was missing. He stepped away again and closed his eyes, focusing on what he wanted to happen.  
  
“What the hell, kid?” A strange voice spoke then, and Stiles opened his eyes before letting out a whoop.  
  
Where before had been the burning items, there was now a man. He was a little shorter than Stiles, with light brown hair and eyes, and his clothing was pretty nondescript. Even as a human, however, it was easy for Stiles to feel the sheer power pouring off of him. Then the stranger snapped his fingers, and it was all contained again. Stiles was still grinning widely, amazed that he'd pulled it off.  
  
“You... summoned me?” The man tilted his head to one side, apparently confused. “Huh. Well, that's one way of getting out of... Anyway. Congrats kid, you managed to summon Loki. What do you want, and what'll you give me in return?”  
  
“I... oh, whoops,” Stiles's grin died a little and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I was, well... just seeing if I could do it. I kinda... forgot to plan further than that...”  
  
Loki stared at him for a moment, then started to laugh.  
  
“I like you, kid. And you got me out of a tight situation with that summoning, so I'm gonna go easy on you.” He wandered over to a fallen log, wrinkled his nose in disgust, then snapped his fingers. The log disappeared and was replaced by a very comfortable looking couch. “C'mon, sit with me. Explain what's going on that you decided that trying to summon me was a fun thing to do.”  
  
“Okay,” Stiles agreed amicably. He really had gotten so wrapped up in whether it was even possible to summon someone that he'd neglected to think about what would happen if he succeeded. Truthfully, he'd doubted that it was even possible, but his powers had been growing stronger ever since Deaton had started lending him proper books on magical theory, and Peter had occasionally been giving him lessons in practical magic.  
  
“So... where to start,” he mused. Loki just snapped his fingers and produced a pair of lollipops, handing one to Stiles and sticking the other in his own mouth. “Thanks. So, about eighteen months ago my best friend got bitten by a rogue werewolf...”  
  
For the next hour, Stiles detailed what had happened in Beacon Hills. He sometimes went off on a tangent, which Loki always followed until they got back to the original topic. Eventually he came to the present.  
  
“After a bit of bitching, Jackson agreed to join Derek's pack, which is good. Lydia's taking out Peter's debt to her in shopping trips and information, and figured out how to make wolfsbane-based pepper spray in case he pisses her off again. Gerard's body disappeared, I'm not entirely sure what to think of that. And now there's a whole freakin' pack of Alphas circling town. They left a dead squirrel on my jeep's hood a couple days ago, so clearly they know that I'm werewolf-adjacent.”  
  
“You sure it's not someone trying to court you?” Loki asked, looking perfectly innocent. Stiles poked his tongue out in retalliation.  
  
“Anyway, they really hurt Isaac. No word from Erica or Boyd, so... I'm hoping that they got out of town before the Alphas got them. Derek's as close to panicking as I've ever seen him, and, well... if we don't find a way of getting rid of them, we're fucked. Proper fucked.”  
  
“Hm,” Loki hummed as he nodded, eyes looking far off. Stiles bit his lip to keep from speaking, trying to let the being beside him think. Every now and then he sipped the soda that Loki had snapped up for him when his voice had started hurting, in an effort not to fidget.  
  
“This Alpha pack sounds shifty as all Hell,” Loki finally spoke. “I really shouldn't get involved in something like this, since technically the Weres are my grand-kids.”  
  
“Descended from Fenris, right?” Stiles sat up, attention piqued. “I knew it! I mean, there's been stuff about werewolves in all sorts of cultures, but I just had this feeling that it was something to do with you and Fenris and Scandinavian lore.”  
  
“Smart kid,” Loki grinned at him. “Anyway, while I don't want to get directly involved in their squabbles, there's nothing to prevent me from giving a fledgeling mage a little advice.” He paused, then reached out and grabbed Stiles' left hand. Loki drew a triskellion – why was it always triskellions with wolves? – with his finger on the inside of Stiles' wrist, leaving behind a silvery glow that tingled. Once it was done, he tapped each spiral.  
  
“Werewolf, Hunter, Mage. There's a powerful ritual that binds these three together. When they come together as equals, they are damn near indestructible. The barriers come down, they join together in common cause, and can access each other's strengths. If you can bring together a hunter and a werewolf, you'll be able to defeat any enemy and protect your town.”  
  
Stiles stared at the pattern on his skin as it slowly faded, feeling as though it was sinking into his very being. He glanced up at Loki's face, finding the demi-god's eyes trained on his.  
  
“You're very young, but I think you can do this. You need to think carefully though. If you go down this route, you'll be tied to the other two for the rest of your lives. It's unlikely that any of you will form significant relationships outside of your bonds to each other. You need to be sure before you complete the bond. This cannot be entered into lightly.”  
  
Breath caught in his throat, heart pounding, Stiles nodded. The bond that Loki spoke of seemed to loom in the back of his mind, a foreboding presence that he would need to think about. But it was an option, which was more than he'd had earlier that day.  
  
“I understand,” Stiles confirmed when he could speak again. “How do I complete the ritual?”  
  
Loki leaned back, a downright evil-looking smirk crossing his face. Stiles couldn't help the blush that rose as he swore he could _feel_ Loki's gaze running over him.  
  
“It's a lot of fun. Trust me, you'll enjoy it. Now, how do you feel about group sex?”  
  
  
  
“How about I rip off your arm and shove it up your-”  
  
“Okay!” Stiles interrupted before Derek could finish his threat. “Okay dude, let's take five and we'll start again at quarter past?”  
  
“Agreed,” Chris Argent nodded before Allison could comment. “We will consider a more appropriate action.”  
  
Stiles shot the man a thankful grin before grabbing Derek's arm. The alpha allowed Stiles to drag him outside, though he was quite clearly not happy about it. When they got out into Stiles' back yard, Peter was already leaning against the wall, waiting.  
  
“Let me guess,” Peter smiled at them. “Our fearless leader went and lost his temper. Shocking.”  
  
“Peter-”  
  
“Shut up, both of you,” Stiles snapped. “Look, Derek, I get that this is hard for you. But we need to form a truce, even if it's just until we deal with the alpha pack. We can't fight a war on two fronts.”  
  
Derek glared for a moment, then sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face.  
  
“I know,” he muttered. “I just... She gets under my skin. After everything she's done, I can't trust her.”  
  
Stiles flopped down onto the grass, trying to think of a solution. He hadn't told anyone about his meeting with Loki – hell, he was still trying to figure out if it was worth it to bind himself to two people to deal with the problem. Loki had accepted that and had disappeared, claiming that he had people to track down.  
  
Before things had gotten too crazy, Stiles had managed to convince Scott that he was safest working with Derek – partly so that they could keep an eye on Peter – but things were still tense there. Surprisingly Derek didn't actually seem to mind Stiles tagging along, even going as far as acknowledging that he and Scott were a two-for-one deal. Even so, they were down in numbers with just Derek, Scott, Peter, Isaac, and Jackson. Lydia was as much pack as Stiles was, but neither of them were fighters. They were the tacticians of the group. Lydia worked out where to point Jackson, and he would apply his muscles to the situation – which wasn't that dissimilar to how their relationship had always been, Stiles figured.  
  
It hadn't been until the alpha pack started leaving tokens at his and Lydia's houses that Stiles put his foot down. After several days of constant pestering, Derek had agreed to meet with the Argents in an attempt to join forces and take down the alpha pack. Allison had agreed as long as the meeting took place at Stiles' house, which was the closest thing to neutral ground they had.  
  
All of which had lead to this point. It was becoming increasingly clear that Derek and Allison could not have a civil discussion, even when their lives could well depend on it.  
  
“I might have a suggestion,” Peter spoke after several seconds of silence. “That is, if you're willing to hear me out.”  
  
“Go for it,” Sties sighed. “I don't think you could say much worse than what Derek's tried. Unless you're about to suggest killing everyone, in which case I call veto.”  
  
“He's not going to suggest killing everyone,” Derek rolled his eyes, but Stiles was pretty sure he detected a faint tremor of uncertainty in his next words. “...Are you?”  
  
“Of course not,” Peter waved a hand dismissively. “I tried that already. Didn't work, remember? I was actually going to suggest that you and Allison should head to your respective homes and leave the negotiating to the rest of us.”  
  
“How is that a good idea? Stiles exclaimed. “You don't trust the Argents any more than Derek, and they hate you just as much! Maybe even more!”  
  
“Which is why you'll stay,” Peter replied calmly. “My interest is in staying alive, and to do that I need the pack to be safe. Argent's interest is in killing the Alphas. Your interest is protecting the town and civilians. Correct?”  
  
“Well, I... I guess, yeah,” Stiles blinked.  
  
“Between the three of us we can work something out,” Peter smiled. “And I'm sure you can keep us on track instead of getting bogged down in who killed who.”  
  
“You have met me, right?” Stile muttered, even as he shrugged in agreement. “Staying on topic isn't really my strong point.”  
  
“Stiles,” Derek finally spoke up, looking at the teen. “Are you okay being alone with them?”  
  
“Yeah, I'll be fine,” Stiles grinned and waved off Derek's concern. “You okay with us negotiating for you?”  
  
“With you tempering Peter it should be okay,” Derek nodded. “Clearly I'm not getting anywhere. You're better at words than I am.”  
  
“Yeah, you prefer to bite your problems until they go away,” Stiles joked, unable to help himself. He dodged back from the half-hearted snap of teeth Derek sent his way – the guy was getting much better at toning own the violence around the humans – and headed back inside. “Coming, Zombiewolf?”  
  
“Right behind you,” Peter whispered in his ear, causing Stiles to jolt forward and slap at the side of his head.  
  
“Don't do that!” He glared back over his shoulder. “Seriously, you all need freakin' bells!”  
  
Peter merely smiled in response.  
  
  
  
“I have your word that Derek will turn no one else?” Chris asked, eyes flicking between Stiles and Peter.  
  
“Absolutely,” Stiles nodded. “No more wayward pups.”  
  
“With Scott and I joining his pack,” Peter interjected to elaborate, “Derek has a large enough pack to soothe his instincts. His whole effort is now going into securing his territory. If there are to be any further additions to the pack, it will be after the area is peaceful.”  
  
“Very well,” Chris nodded. “And you Stiles?”  
  
“Huh? And me, what?”  
  
“Will you be asking for the bite?” Chris elaborated with a slight twist of his lips. “You probably have a better idea of what it would mean than most.”  
  
“Yeah, uh... no,” Stiles shook his head emphatically. “Not gonna happen. I'm badass enough as a human. Don't need the urge to kill messing up my thriving social life every full moon.”  
  
“That's good to hear,” Chris commented dryly, even as Stiles saw Peter smirk at him. “Now, Isaac has never harmed a human, correct?”  
  
“Neither has Scott,” Stiles nodded. “And Jackson was being controlled, so I think he should get a pass on that.”  
  
“I know. Now I'm not sure how you wolves see it,” Chris shot a glance at Peter, “but I would prefer it if all of the kids were kept out of fights. At least as much as is practical.”  
  
“I agree,” Peter nodded before Stiles could object. “There will be times they will have to defend themselves, but I would rather they do not take part in offensive strikes.”  
  
“Hey!” Stiles interrupted, glaring at the two adults. “In case you've forgotten, one of those 'kids' is sitting right here. And really, we all stopped being kids a long time before this supernatural shit started.”  
  
“Stiles,” Chris held out a hand in a placating manner. “You misunderstand. I'm not saying you _can't_ fight. I'm saying that you shouldn't have to.”  
  
“Exactly,” Peter agreed – which Stiles would boggle over later. “The Alpha Pack is ruthless and savage, but they are also clever. None of you should have to go up against wolves who won't think twice about killing you. You've already proven you have the strength and courage to fight if you have to. We just don't want you to have to.”  
  
Stiles made himself stop and think about what the men were saying. Put like that, it made sense. They were just trying to protect him and his friends, both the wolfy kind and non-wolfy.  
  
“Okay,” Stiles nodded, breaking through the silent looks the men were giving each other. “I can see your point. I'll agree to us keeping out of the front lines on the proviso that we are _not_ to be kept in the dark information-wise. Plans are to be shared and discussed.” When it looked like Chris might object, Stiles hurried on. “That's as much about protecting us as anything else,” he reassured the hunter. “We need to know where shit's going down so we can avoid the area. 'Cause Scott and I especially have the worst luck about being in the wrong place at the wrong time.”  
  
“He has a point,” Peter mused, leaning back in his chair.  
  
“How about this,” Chris suggested. “Leave Scott and Isaac out of it. Allison, too, and whatever other kids Derek's collected.” Stiles stifled a laugh at Chris' phrasing. No matter how true, it was still funny how Derek attracted teenagers as though they were his ducklings. “Stiles, you will be told the details of any planned attacks. It will then be up to you as to how much information the others need to know. It will also give you advance notice in case you need to keep your father away from somewhere.”  
  
Stiles swallowed hard, but nodded. At the moment it was simply safest for the sheriff to be kept in the dark. The second he was able to, though, Stiles was completely prepared to spill his guts.  
  
“Okay,” he acquiesced. “So, what else do we need to cover?”  
  
“Not much,” Chris looked over the notes he'd been making. “The three of us will continue to meet and share information on a weekly basis. This house and Deaton's clinic are neutral territory.  
  
“Agreed,” Peter nodded. “Our wolves will stay away from your home and your hunters' homes, your hunters will stay away from Derek's... space and the rest of the packs' homes.” Stiles tried not to laugh at the look on Peter's face. He was quite vocal in his distaste of Derek's hobo lifestyle.  
  
“One last thing” Chris turned back to Stiles. “You've been taking magic lessons from Deaton, correct?”  
  
“Mmmmaybe?” Stiles shifted uncomfortably. Chris correctly interpreted this as 'yes'.  
  
“I will not be telling any other hunters about that,” Chris said. “It would be best if you kept it as much a secret as possible, too. Just as my family hunts werewolves, there are others who hunt magic users.”  
  
“What?” Stiles yelped. “No one ever mentioned that!”  
  
“Calm down,” Peter reached over and placed a hand on the back of Stiles' neck. It was strangely comforting. “You haven't done anything that would draw attention.”  
  
“No,” Chris shook his head, “but you need to maintain your anonymity for as long as possible.” He paused, then seemed to come to a decision. “Stiles, very few people are born with the ability to use magic. Most who wield that power came into it by making a deal with some creature or other, and most hunters won't take the time to check.”  
  
“You believe me though, right?” Stiles asked, trying to control the tremor in his voice.  
  
“Yes,” Chris nodded. “I'd like to think I've grown past my father's teachings.” Here Chris leaned forward, elbows on his kneed, to look Stiles in the eye. “Unless you pose a legitimate threat to civilians, I will do my best to protect you.” After a beat, he sighed. “The same goes for the rest of your pack. You have my word.”  
  
Stiles swallowed hard, then nodded. These negotiations were giving him a lot to think about.  
  
  
  
Stiles lay back on Scott's couch as Peter filled the rest of the pack in on the terms of the truce. It was going pretty well – until, of course, Scott asked about Allison.  
  
“So can I see her?” He asked, and Stiles bit his tongue to keep from swearing.  
  
“No,” Peter shook his head, but elaborated before Scott could pitch a hissy fit. “It's not you being a werewolf that's the problem. Well, not any more it isn't. It's that she was mentally and emotionally manipulated by someone she trusted. Argent's put her in therapy to try and deal with some of the things Gerard did to her. Until she's stable again, it's best if you don't see each other romantically.”  
  
“I agreed to it too,” Stiles spoke up. “Seriously, she's in a bad place. Let her deal with her shit first, _then_ you can go back to being grossly co-dependant.”  
  
For several moments Scot looked torn, then huffed and fell back in his seat next to Stiles, arms crossed like a petulant child. Stiles rolled his eyes and poked his friend in the side with his foot until he could see a faint grin. That was enough.  
  
Honestly though, Stiles was a little disappointed that Scott and Allison couldn't be together. After all, it narrowed down his options when it came to the whole ritual bonding thing. He had no romantic feelings for either of his friends, but he knew he'd gladly bind himself to them if it came down to it. He and Scott already knew pretty much everything about each other. Permanently becoming a triad with Allison would have been an easy way to fix the problem. He could see where Chris was coming from though.  
  
Even though it had been several months since Gerard's death, Allison was still having a hard time adjusting. For a long time she'd refused to face the truth about the events surrounding her mother's death, and the fact that she'd been manipulated by a deranged man. It was only in the last few weeks that Allison's mask of rage at the world had started to break, and she'd started to let her father help her.  
  
In Stiles' mind, that was one reason why she and Derek butted heads so often. They really were similar in the way they dealt with things sometimes.  
  
“Well done,” Derek nodded his head, looking between Stiles and Peter. “That all sounds satisfactory. I expect all of you to keep to the agreements. We really can't afford to fight the hunters as well as the Alphas.”  
  
There were exchanged looks as everyone digest the various terms of the treaty. Personally, Stiles thought that Chris had been exceedingly generous towards the wolves. They would be allowed to have a safe haven, the hunters would stay away from their homes and the high school – except, of course, for when Chris had Allison-related business there. The hunters would continue to patrol the woods, as would Derek and Peter, but the two groups would agree to avoid each other. There were other details, of course, but it was all pretty simple. Stiles found it hard to believe that had been so easy.  
  
“That all sounds well and good,” Lydia spoke up then, “but what about me?”  
  
“You've got a bit more leeway,” Stiles assured her “Like me. As far as the hunters are concerned, you're a human they should treat with respect. They know that you can keep Jackson under control, but that's it. They don't know that you're immune, and we're not telling anyone.  
  
“That's another thing,” Peter commented. “Argent knows about Stiles'… extra-curricular activities. None of the other hunters do, and we want to keep it that way. As long as no one else outside the pack knows, he won't be a target to other hunters that pass through.”  
  
“That and we've got an extra ace up our sleeve,” Stiles grinned. “An extra weapon that anyone attacking the pack won't be expecting.”  
  
“Now that sounds like a good idea,” Lydia nodded. “I'm sure they have plenty of secrets, we need to make sure we have our own ways to surprise any potential enemies.”  
  
Stiles glanced away from her and towards Derek instead. Ever since the whole Jackson-resurrection thing, he'd been making a concerted effort to change the way he'd acted around Lydia. He'd realised that his actions had, at times, bordered on Matt-levels of creepy. Anyway, Lydia's love for Jackson was pretty clear. Stiles wasn't going to get between them. So instead he'd been trying to distance himself until he could get his feelings under control. To his surprise, it actually wasn't that difficult. Somewhere along the line he'd stopped actually loving Lydia, if he ever had, and had fallen for the image she represented. He had high hopes that in the future they'd be able to be friends.  
  
Derek nodded at Stiles when he noticed the teen's gaze, then glanced around at the rest of the pack.  
  
“That's it then. If there are no more questions, everyone get back to your own homes. Keep your heads down and try not to provoke anyone.”  
  
There was a chorus of assent, and the pack broke up.


	2. Chapter 2

As the days passed, things seemed to be getting better. Whenever Stiles saw Chris around town, the two would share a friendly nod. He didn't get the feeling of being followed any more. Most surprising, though, was that his magic lessons started improving dramatically.  
  
“Woah!” Stiles exclaimed, eyes wide as he stared at the miniature tornado hovering between his spread hands. Peter seemed just as surprised.  
  
“Well, that... is impressive, I have to admit,” the werewolf said. “Your power does seem to have improved lately. Or should I say, your ability to access and control your power. Soon enough you won't even need me.” Peter pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, while Stiles just rolled his.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're just getting old and past it.” In the back of his mind, Stiles had an inkling that Loki may have had something to do with it, but he kept quiet. He hadn't told anyone about the meeting, and wasn't going to either.  
  
“I'll show you old,” Peter growled playfully as he grabbed Stiles, slinging him over his shoulder. Stiles let out a yelp, caught unawares – somehow he kept forgetting that Peter had the same werewolf strength as the rest of the pack.  
  
“What the – put me down! Peter! Release me this minute!” He attempted to wriggle out of Peter's grasp, but the man's grip was too strong, even as they moved through the apartment that he, Derek and Isaac shared. Stiles spotted said Alpha as Peter carried him towards the front door. “Derek! Help! I don't wanna be part of Peter's nefariousness!”  
  
“Peter,” Derek started wearily, only to be interrupted.  
  
“Don't fuss Derek, I'm just taking him to the meeting with Argent. I'll see him home after. He'll be fine.”  
  
“Lies!” Stiles shouted, even as he tried to keep from blushing. From his position, he could not only feel the strength in the muscles pressing into him, but Stiles also had a good view of Peter's rather nice looking rear and had an almost uncontrollable urge to grope it. People should know better than to present him with temptation, he wasn't very good at resisting it.  
  
Peter eventually dropped Stiles next to his jeep, and Stiles dug around for his keys, muttering as he did so.  
  
“Stupid creepy wolves and their touchy-feely habits... You're lucky I didn't drop my keys during that little ride you gave me!” He finally located them and unlocked the jeep, sending a glare at Peter who just grinned back.  
  
Soon enough they were on their way to the library. When Stiles' dad was at home, they had there meetings in a private research room at the library. Between them, Stiles and Peter were able to work charms to keep anyone from getting too nosy.  
  
The drive was long enough to give Stiles time to consider a few things – one of which was how much Peter had been touching him lately. He wasn't all that touchy-feely with the rest of the pack (for good reasons where some of them were concerned), but he had no problem casually touching Stiles, or even giving him a random bear-hug now and then. Hell, even his little display earlier wasn't particularly strange when compared to the rest of his behaviour.  
  
Stiles had to wonder what Peter's goal was. He had to have some sort of plan here – it was Peter, after all – but for the life of him, Stiles couldn't work out what it was. Part of him wondered if Peter was trying to flirt with him sometimes. If he was particularly honest with himself, Stiles hoped that Peter would be receptive to something. After all, if it came down to it, Peter was the most likely wolf candidate for the triad Loki had suggested.  
  
Scott was out because of the whole Allison mess. Derek was already the Alpha, the bond simply wouldn't work if it had to compete with a pack-bond already there. Jackson was just no. A world of no. A _universe_ of no. Even if it hadn't meant that Jackson would have to leave Lydia, it just wasn't going to happen. Boyd and Erica were still missing. That left either Isaac or Peter, and it just didn't seem right to consider Isaac like that. Plus, Stiles was pretty sure that Isaac had some lingering issues with older men that he just didn't want to go near.  
  
So by a simple process of elimination, Stiles knew that if it came down to it, he'd ask Peter and Chris, the only hunter he knew who actually seemed kinda decent.  
  
  
  
It wasn't until Stiles was browsing his usual porn sites that he stopped to consider something he should have before. Did he even really want to have sex with a man? And how would a male threesome work?  
  
He hesitated for a moment, then shrugged and changed the settings on YouPorn. He might as well start researching now, just in case he did decide to go through with the bond. Deciding to start off simple, he clicked around a bit until he found a short clip called “Silver Fox Does Young Twink Hard!!1!” which sounded promising. Chris was definitely a silver fox.  
  
The clip started and Stiles watched, transfixed, as the younger man in the clip lay on his back, holding his knees almost up to his ears as he moaned loudly. The older man was pretty much slamming into him, both hands grasping the boy's thighs hard enough that Stiles could see the flesh bulging between his fingers. No words were being spoken, just moans and grunts and the occasional bitten-off whimper from the twink.  
  
It only lasted for about thirty seconds, but Stiles immediately hit 'replay' and watched several times. The quality of the video wasn't great, but that just meant that if he squinted, he could picture Chris Argent in place of the guy on the screen. Stiles almost subconsciously palmed himself, and startled when he realised he was hard in his pants.  
  
Well. That answered that question.  
  
The next time the clip ended, Stiles instead went searching for other clips. What he found proved that he did indeed want to have sex with men – or rather, two men in particular – and that there were so many different ways to go about it. When Loki had told him about the ritual, he hadn't specified exactly how the sex part was meant to go, which meant that it was up to Stiles, Peter and Chris to work out what they were comfortable with doing.  
  
If they were comfortable doing anything.  
  
Stiles was brought back to reality when he remembered that this was probably all just going to be theoretical. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't look... right?  
  
Deciding to just enjoy himself while he could, Stiles clicked back to one that he'd particularly liked and settled in. He still had at least an hour until his dad was due home for dinner, plenty of time for a decent session of self-love.  
  
  
  
Things seemed to stay calm for a while, and Stiles began to think that maybe he wouldn't have to go through with the ritual. Before he knew it, it had been a full month since he'd summoned Loki.  
That was when everything hit the fan.  
  
On Friday, Isaac was taken and beaten badly, then dumped back at the old Hale property with several bones broken. Stiles would have given just about anything to fix the broken look in Isaac's eyes and the helplessness in Derek's.  
  
On Saturday, five of Chris' hunters were found outside of the hospital. Two were still unconscious three days later, one would never walk again, one had permanent brain damage, and the other was dead by the time they were found.  
  
Finally on Sunday, when everyone was scrambling to regain their bearings, Deaton's practice was set on fire. None of the animals were hurt, but the building received considerable damage. More than that, it was clear that the Alpha pack knew about Deaton's after-hours activities.  
  
On Monday, after his father had gone to work Stiles bit the bullet. He knew that he couldn't put it off any longer, and called Peter and Chris to his house. Maybe he should have talked to them one at a time, but Stiles wasn't sure he had the courage to get through one mortifying conversation, let alone two.  
  
“Please tell me you have something,” Chris said as he entered the house just behind Peter. “I'm at my wits' end.”  
  
“I have nothing, “ Peter spoke softly, loath to admit that he didn't have all the answers.  
  
Stiles swallowed hard, then gestured for the men to sit down. He took his usual spot at the head of the dining table, a buffer between Chris at his right and Peter to his left, and started to fidget with his pen.  
  
“I might have something.” Both men visibly straightened, even as Stiles continued. “I mean, I do have something. But, we need to talk about it. I thought for a while I wouldn't have to, but we're out of options and I guess it's not so bad. It could definitely be worse, and–”  
  
He was cut off by Chris' hand reaching over and covering his mouth to stop him from rambling.  
  
“Stiles,” Peter spoke up, and Stiles' eyes flicked towards him. “We're not going to let you do anything that would put you in danger. I thought that was already agreed upon.”  
  
Chris nodded and moved his hand so that Stiles could respond, just before Stiles could indulge in the urge to lick it. He shook his head at Peter's suggestion.  
  
“No, it's not dangerous. Well, Derek would disagree but we have different ideas about danger. No, I found, well... I found a ritual. It needs a mage, a werewolf and a hunter, and it ties them to each other and the land.” He took a deep breath, then pushed on before he could be questioned.  
  
“The ritual means that the three of us would share power, be able to speak mentally over long distances, and we'd be pretty damn hard to kill, along with some other cool stuff, like the land itself listening to our requests. But like I said, we'd be tied to each other. We wouldn't be able to leave Beacon Hills, or be apart for long. And, y'know... it'd basically mean... a threeway relationship.”  
  
Stiles could feel himself blushing, and had to get out of the room and away from the men who were staring at him. He shoved a packet of notes at each of them and hurriedly stood.  
  
“The information's in there, I've thought about it and I'm willing, now I'm gonna go hide on the internet. Lemme know what you decide. Bye!”  
  
With that, he shot upstairs to hide in his room and hyperventilate like the mature teenager he was.  
  
  
  
Stiles expected Chris and Peter to leave, maybe come back in a day or two to either let him down gently or tell him he was crazy. Maybe they wouldn't come back at all. Whatever, he didn't expect them to stay.  
  
Which is why he stood gaping for a moment when he ventured back downstairs after a couple of hours to grab some snacks. But there they were, still sitting across from each other at the dining table. The notes Stiles had given them were spread across the table, and Chris had his own notepad out. Curious, Stiles cautiously stepped into the room.  
  
“You're still here,” he said unnecessarily. “You guys are actually considering it? Not just high-tailing it away from the inappropriate teenager?”  
  
“Well,” Peter started, smirking at him, “it would mean that I get to touch your lovely, nubile body whenever I want. I consider that a pretty good incentive.”  
  
Stiles felt his face get hotter even as he turned to Chris for his input. The hunter looked only mildly uncomfortable, which was a bonus.  
  
“This is not an ideal situation,” he tried to explain his position. “I still love my wife, and always will. I also have never been attracted to males, or to teenagers. However,” he pushed on even as Stiles muttered that he'd 'turned eighteen last month, dammit'. “However, this is the best solution we have, not only for the current crisis but in regards to keeping the area safe. You have shown remarkable maturity for your age. In time, I believe I may be able to care for you in the way you want.” Here he glanced across at Peter. “Both of you. If you can accept this, then I think Peter and I have already gone through and discussed our thoughts on the matter.”  
  
“We can do this,” Peter spoke, rising from his seat and moving around the table to place a hand on Chris' shoulder, holding out the other to Stiles. “It's the best way to bring security back to our territory.”  
  
“And give you immense power, right?” Stiles raised a eyebrow, but allowed Peter to draw him forward into a one-armed embrace. “Oh, and get regular sex.”  
  
“Naturally,” Peter smiled disarmingly.  
  
“You do realise that Chris and I will be able to stop you if you get too power-hungry, don't you?” Stiles felt he had to point this out. Peter merely pouted for a moment, before leaning forward to nuzzle at Stiles' cheek. It was an odd sensation, to say the least, but he thought he could get used to it.  
  
Chris smiled a little as he rose from his seat, gathering the papers he would take with him.  
  
“Stiles, when does your father get home?”  
  
“Technically he gets off around four, but he'll probably stay until at least six. Why?”  
  
“Just wondering,” Chris reassured him. “I don't want him to come home and arrest us for being too close to you.”  
  
“Good point,” Stiles nodded. Peter raised his heat from where it had been resting against Stiles' neck.  
  
“When should we perform the ritual?” The werewolf asked. “We should probably also figure out where.”  
  
“Ideally it should be at dawn or dusk,” Stiles told them, recalling Loki's words. “Preferably somewhere we can see the moon and sun in the sky at the same time. Other than that, it doesn't matter where. But I'm vetoing the forest unless we have no other option. I want to be comfortable for this.”  
  
All three considered where they could go. They would need privacy, of course, and some measure of comfort given that the ritual primarily consisted of sexual acts between the three of them.  
  
“I may know somewhere,” Peter spoke slowly. “I can check it out later tonight, see that it is still suitable.”  
  
“Okay,” Stiles nodded. “Um, when should we? I mean, given how things have been going lately, we need to do it sooner rather than later, and... oh crap, we're going to have to tell Derek, aren't we?”  
  
“I call not it,” Peter raised his hand. “He's already killed me once, I'd rather it didn't happen again.”  
  
“Wuss,” Stiles muttered as he rolled his eyes, then let out a yelp when Peter smacked his ass.  
  
“It may be best if Stiles breaks the news,” Chris interjected. “Out of all of us, Derek is least likely to harm you. And you can talk him out of a rage easier than anyone else.”  
  
“Or talk him _into_ a rage,” Stiles felt compelled to point out even as he gave in to the idea. “Whatever. I'll talk to him while Peter's off doing his reconnaissance thing.”  
  
“For now,” Chris said, “let's go back to my place and talk for a while. If we are going to be bondmates, we should start keeping in touch more frequently, and spending more time together socially. It's going to take a lot of work to balance a bond like this.”  
  
“I agree,” Peter murmured, and Stiles nodded as well. “I think the rewards will be worth it though.”  
  
  
  
Stiles left a note for his dad saying he was at Allison's. Technically it wasn't even a lie, it was just that Allison wasn't going to be there. She was spending a couple of days with Lydia, and Chris figured it was a good time to start working out how the three men would fit together.  
  
For the moment Chris and Stiles were alone. Peter had volunteered to pick up some dinner, allowing the other two some time to talk.  
  
“You're sure about this?” Stiles asked, unable to stop poking at the subject.  
  
“Yes, Stiles,” Chris replied gently. He leaned back on the couch and pulled Stiles with him so that they were lightly touching along their sides. “After the first ritual, I may not ever join you and Peter in the bedroom. On the other hand, in time I might grow more accustomed to the idea and want to join you. But I have no intention of remarrying anyway, so if I can get company without having to love another woman, this bond will work for me after we settle the problems Beacon Hills is suffering.”  
  
Chris' arm was resting along the back of the sofa with his fingers cautiously brushing back and forth against Stiles' shoulder. After a moment of thought, Stiles leaned his head into Chris' shoulder and threw an arm around his middle in a hug.  
  
“Okay, I'll quit asking. But, ah – you're okay with hugs, right? Cause the bond's gonna need some sort of physical contact, even if it's not sexual.”  
  
“Hugs are fine,” Chris replied, allowing himself to be poked and prodded into position. “I do miss human contact, I admit.”  
  
“Cool. I'm a pretty physical person. Well, tactile. I use my words before my fists, but y'know, I like being able to touch people.” Stiles shrugged a little, grin turning sheepish. “Scott and my dad used to get the brunt of it. I guess now I can just use you as a handy hug dispenser.”  
  
“I'm never going to understand you.” Stiles' head bounced a little where it was resting on Chris' chest as the man huffed a laugh. “But that's alright. You certainly keep things interesting.”  
  
“That's what I live for.”  
  
Soon enough there was a knock on the front door and Chris rose to answer it, despite Stiles' half-hearted attempts to cling. Soon enough he was back, followed by Peter who was carrying backs of food that smelled divine.  
  
Dinner passed quickly, and before he knew it Stiles was on the couch with Peter while Chris disposed of the rubbish.  
  
“Have a nice chat while I was out?” Peter asked, leaning in to sniff along Stiles' neck. “I could smell you all over each other when I got here.”  
  
Stiles forced himself not to squirm under Peter's attention. He'd known the werewolf was creepy when he'd started this, he wasn't going to back out now.  
  
“I really hope you're not gonna get all jealous and possessive,” Stiles said instead. “This won't work if Chris and I can't touch. Or Chris and you, for that matter.”  
  
“I didn't say it bothered me,” Peter smirked back. “In fact, it smelt good. _Right._ ” He returned to nuzzling, and this time Stiles raised a hand to card through Peter's hair. The werewolf let out a pleased-sounding sigh, which made Stiles really want to laugh.  
  
“Yeah yeah, sniff sniff sniff. You wolves are all – mph!” Stiles was cut off by a pair of firm lips pressing against his own. There was a moment of confusion as Stiles figured out what to do, but soon he was kissing back, eyes closed and hands grabbing at Peter. The werewolf wasn't exactly a picture of composure either, with both hands wrapping around Stiles' waist and getting as close to him as possible while still remaining seated.  
  
It was Stiles first proper kiss – he wasn't counting a couple of awkward, fumbling encounters in middle school – and he found that hie enjoyed it a lot. Not necessarily the physical part, though that did feel nice, but the best part was having all of Peter's attention focussed on _him_. Stiles was self-aware enough to know that he was quite self-involved a lot of the time (hello, teenager), so being the centre of someone else's attention soothed a part of him that never quite felt good enough. In return, Stiles tried to make Peter feel just as good, just as special.  
  
Their hands were just starting to wander a little too much, when they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.  
  
“Ahem.”  
  
Stiles reluctantly pulled away and tipped his head back. Chris was standing behind the couch, arms crossed, though he also looked faintly amused.  
  
“While I'm glad you two are getting along,” he said in a dry tone, “you should probably save it for the bonding ritual. We don't want to get ahead of ourselves.”  
  
Peter and Stiles exchanged glances, and Stiles swore he could see the mischief in the werewolf's eyes. Sure enough, almost to o fast to see, Peter's hand shot up to grab Chris by the front of the shirt and yank him down. Stiles laughed at Chris' look of surprise, then he and Peter leaned in to press a kiss to either side of the hunter's face.  
  
Chris sighed, but there was a faint smile tugging at his mouth, and his tone was fond if rather exasperated.  
  
“Wonderful. I'm binding myself to a pair of children.”  
  
“Yes,” Peter agreed, looking smug. “It is wonderful, isn't it?”  
  
  
  
Later that night, Stiles lay face-down on his bed and contemplate suffocating himself with his pillow. The talk with Derek hadn't gone well. In fact, it was still going badly – about ten minutes after getting home, Derek had called to shout and growl some more.  
  
“Stiles, you are not doing this!”  
  
“Yes I am,” Stiles sighed. “I get that it's a pretty extreme reaction, but this is a pretty extreme situation.”  
  
“But Peter? Really? And Argent? How can you trust them so easily?”  
  
“Oh please, nothing about this is easy,” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Believe me. I'm way too hyperactive, not to mention too young. Peter's creepy even when he'd trying not to be, and has a hell of a time letting things go. And Chris is still mourning pretty much his entire family, and seems half convinced that he'll be going to hell for this.” Stiles paused and bit his lip, not sure if he should be revealing all of this. If he couldn't convince Derek though, then then technically he could force Peter to not go through with the bond thanks to his Alpha influence. “Derek, if all of this works we can get rid of the Alpha pack. Hell, we'll be able to get rid of pretty much any big bad that tries to cause trouble. I can deal with being married to Peter and Chris if it comes with those sorts of benefits.”  
  
There was silence for a few moments, and Stiles swore he could feel Derek angsting down the phone line.  
  
“I still don't like it,” Derek growled. “If either of them does anything you don't like, or they hurt you–”  
  
“Then you'll bust out the Alpha-fangs,” Stiles interrupted, grinning. It always made him feel happy when Derek proved that he thought of Stiles as pack. “Dude, it's gonna work out. You'll see.”  
  
“Stiles, things _never_ work out for us.”  
  
“Shut up, you'll jinx us.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next afternoon while the rest of the pack was still trying to find a way out of the confrontation, Stiles headed out to the old Hale property. Peter had assured him that there was a suitable location for the ritual not far away.  
  
“Hey kiddo.”  
  
“Gah!” Stiles shouted and reflexively yanked the steering wheel. He quickly got himself and the car back under control before glaring at the man who'd just appeared in the passenger seat.  
  
“Oh stop that,” Loki waved a hand at him. “I wouldn't have let you get hurt. Just came by to see how things are shaping up.”  
  
Stiles quickly gave him the run-down of what had been happening in the weeks since he'd accidentally summoned the deity.  
  
“Damn,” Loki raised his eyebrows. “You've been busy. Personally, I've been to the Bahamas. Bit of work, mostly sunbathing and drinking.”  
  
“Trade?” Stiles asked, earning a laugh. “Worth a try. Anyway, since you're here, any more advice?”  
  
Loki hummed thoughtfully as he unwrapped a lolly pop and started sucking it. After a moment, he shrugged.  
  
“Just let hit happen. It's going to be be weird at first, all the new power flowing into you, but if you accept it things will be okay. You have to be the anchor for the power, keep it from spinning out of control and lashing at the others, but I'm sure you'll be fine.”  
  
“Okay,” Stiles nodded. “Anything else?”  
  
“Use plenty of lubricant.”  
  
“Loki!” Stiles flushed.  
  
“What?” Loki, in turn, seemed to be attempting an innocent look. He wasn't pulling it off very well. “Trust me, with any form of anal sex lube is your friend. And don't rush the stretching.”  
  
“Yes, thank you, got it,” Stiles said through gritted teeth. “Can we stop talking about this now?”  
  
“Nope,” Loki responded gleefully. “Now, have you ever put anything else up your ass? A toy, maybe?”  
  
That was when Stiles discovered that punching Loki was about as effective as punching a werewolf. His fist definitely came off worse.  
  
He was still muttering and cursing under his breath when he pulled up at the Hale house, where the smirking Loki promptly disappeared with a cluck of his fingers.  
  
“Yeah, that's it you candy-munching fucker,” Stiles grumbled. “Disappear like you were never here. Asshole.”  
  
“Stiles?”  
  
Stiles jerked his hear around quickly and saw Peter and Chris standing a few feet away, looking confused. He sighed and thumped his head back against the headrest before getting out of the Jeep.  
  
“So... shall we do this thing?” He asked, trying to skip over the momentary oddness.  
  
The others shared a look, then shrugged and moved on. They were bonding with Stiles, it wasn't as though a little oddness was unexpected. So Peter stepped forward and wrapped Stiles in a hug, while Chris stood a few feet away and watched, a small smile on his face.  
  
“Come on,” Peter said, pulling away. “It's not far. Ten minutes by foot at most.”  
  
“Let's go then,” Stiles nodded. As they walked, Peter took the lead while Stiles and Chris walked next to each other. Much to his surprise, Stiles found that he was pretty comfortable just walking. Chris reached out and took his hand, which made him smile, but the three remained silent as they headed for their destination.  
  
True to Peter's word, it wasn't long before the forest opened up into a large clearing. In the centre was a hill with a small, flat-roofed cabin that looked unused but not in bad repair. Given the elevation of the clearing, somehow the roof seemed to be just under the level of the surrounding tree tops. Stiles glanced at Peter, who looked proud of himself. Not that that was an unusual look on him.  
  
“It used to be my workshop,” he explained. “I wasn't allowed to do magic in the main house after I turned a two-month-old Derek into a kitten.”  
  
Stiles stared at him, a grin breaking across his face.  
  
“Dude, I'd pay good money to see that. Think you could do it again?”  
  
“Unfortunately, none of my supplies are in tact. I have a feeling Deaton cleared the place out after the fire, but he won't give them back to me. It'll take a while to build up the stores again.”  
  
“Damn. Derek'd make an awesome grumpy cat.”  
  
Chris cleared his throat then, and Stiles and Peter both grinned a little sheepishly at him.  
  
“While this is fascinating,” Chris lightly reprimanded them, “we have a ritual to perform. I take it we're going up to the roof?” At Peter's nod, he started forward. “Come on then. We're on a schedule, remember.”  
  
Peter wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulders and guided him towards the cabin as well. Much to Stiles' surprise, he couldn't actually see a door into the cabin or a ladder to the roof. Maybe it was around the other side.  
  
“So, how do we get in?” Chris asked, standing next to the wall. Peter just grinned, beckoning him closer with his free hand. Though he raised an eyebrow sceptically, Chris did as he was told and came within reach.  
  
His caution proved to be warranted, when Peter grabbed the back of his shirt and leapt.  
  
“WOAH!” Stiles shouted, as they landed on the roof. Peter was laughing as he dropped the others. Chris swayed a little but stayed on his feet, having expected something unusual. Stiles, however, lost his balance and fell to his knees, where he looked up at Peter with wide eyes.  
  
“Dude,” he whispered. “You got that from _Van Hellsing_ , didn't you?”  
  
“I thought it would impress you.”  
  
“Awesome!” Stiles leapt to his feet, grinning madly. “I hereby forgive you for everything.”  
  
“Lucky me,” Peter flashed him a grin filled with teeth. Before Stiles could back away, Peter was on him, kissing him fully.  
  
This Stiles could get behind, and returned the kiss with enthusiasm. This time he let his hands roam wherever they wanted, pushing at Peter's coat in an attempt to start getting him naked. He could feel Peter's hands on him – one at his neck, one reaching around to palm at his ass – and soon Chris' hands were on him as well, tugging them both away from the edge of the roof. Once they were in a safer position, and Peter had dropped his coat, Stiles pulled away a little to start getting rid of his own clothes.  
  
He glanced around to take stock of his settings, and grinned when he saw a mound of pillows and blankets in the centre of the roof. They were all blue, yellow or red, the three primary colours, which made Stiles smile. Peter had listened to some of the things that weren't necessary, but still helped. Towards one side of the roof, he could see a trapdoor – apparently the entrance to the cabin – but other than that the roof was bare, smooth wood.  
  
Looking back at Peter, Stiles felt his mouth watering. The werewolf had removed his shirt and was running his hands over his belt, looking at Stiles hungrily. Stiles felt Chris move up behind him, bare chest pressed against Stiles' back as strong arms wrapped around him. It felt even better than he'd imagined to have this much skin-on-skin contact.  
  
While Peter undid his own belt, Chris started working on Stiles'. Meanwhile, Stiles tilted a little to lean back and press a kiss to Chris' cheek. The older man nuzzled back – then Stiles felt like he was flying again.  
  
He landed with an 'oomph' of released breath next to Chris on the pillows, with a fully naked Peter straddling the hunter. He leaned forward to kiss Chris this time, and Stiles swallowed a groan. That was hot. While they were otherwise distracted, Stiles wriggled out of the last of his own clothes. He then moved closer and ran a hand over Peter's back while he leaned in to nip at the werewolf's shoulders. From the porn clips he'd watched, Stiles had decided that he liked the idea of playful bites.  
  
Peter seemed to like it too, by the way he reacted. With a growl, he started almost attacking Chris' pants. Stiles let out a laugh, then grabbed Peter's hands and led them to his face. While he started sucking on one of Peter's fingers, Chris managed to finish undressing himself – though his progress seemed to be hindered by the fact that he was watching Stiles' mouth with the same intensity that Peter was.  
  
An almost sub-sonic rumble was coming from Peter, whose eyes were glowing blue. Stiles just smiled as he pulled the fingers from his mouth with an audible 'pop'.  
  
“So,” he grinned. “I have an idea of how this will go. Chris, you still not too sure on the whole anal deal?”  
  
Chris rolled his eyes, but his smile was indulgent.  
  
“That's okay, 'cause I double-checked and there's no requirements about who goes where.” With that, Stiles moved closer and started to squeeze between the men. Peter moved back a little, as did Chris, until Stiles stopped them. “There we go. Any complaints?”  
  
Peter was kneeling between Chris' legs, with Stiles straddling his thighs. Stiles leaned forward, putting his forearms either side of Chris' hips, and grinned up at him as he heard Peter groan.  
  
“I've been told I have an oral fixation,” he explained as he breathed gently over Chris' half-hard cock. “I'm happy to do it like this if you are.”  
  
“Almost,” Chris nodded, but then he moved to kneel, mirroring Peter's position. “I can't just be touching you, Stiles. I need to form a connection with Peter as well.”  
  
Stiles nodded and started pressing kisses to Chris' hips. A hand in his hair and stroking his back helped him to gather his courage for his first blowjob, while he could feel Peter moving around a little behind him. He let out a small whine of annoyance when Peter leaned away, making the men chuckle.  
  
“Easy Stiles,” Peter rubbed his hip firmly. “Just getting the supplies. A bit of spit on my fingers isn't going to be enough.”  
  
Remembering Loki's words, Stiles nodded and tried to keep calm when he heard the squelching sound of Peter squirting lube onto his fingers. To take his mind off it, Stiles wrapped a hand around the base of Chris' dick and started stroking it, coaxing it to full hardness. It wasn't difficult, and soon Stiles took the end in his mouth to start sucking.  
  
Meanwhile he felt Chris' hands run down his back, and spread his ass cheeks. They massaged him a little, even as a warm hand wrapped around his own erection and gave it a few strokes. The feelings, though, were drowned out by the taste of Chris against his tongue. Warm skin and some sweat, but something beneath that, something Stiles wanted more of. He ran his tongue around the head of Chris' dick and drew some pre-come out into his mouth. That was it, that was the taste he wanted, and if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied he'd smile.  
  
Stiles had been worried about whether or not he'd even enjoy giving a blowjob, having read that it tasted different from guy to guy. He needn't have worried though. While Chris' precome did taste a little bitter, it was clear that he had washed himself carefully earlier – there was no taste of excess sweat or other unpleasantness, and Stiles decided that he could certainly get used to this.  
  
A slick finger massaged over his hole, and Stiles shook his rear end in invitation. He heard a huff of laughter behind him and a matching one from above. Looking up, he could see Chris smiling back almost fondly. Deciding that his jaw was going to hurt before they got far, Stiles pulled off and instead used one hand to stroke Chris' dick, while he licked and sucked at the man's balls.  
  
When the first of Peter's fingers pressed into him, Stiles closed his eyes and buried his face in Chris' thigh, just for a moment. Then he threw a smile over his shoulder and winked at Peter.  
  
“Come on dude. Get with it already.”  
  
“Challenge accepted,” Peter smirked right back at him. He started moving his hand , moving his finger inside Stiles. It didn't feel particularly good or bad, just different than when he'd done it to himself. He went back to stroking Chris, confident that he could handle this.  
  
He then had to smother a laugh at his own mental pun, which he did by attempting to suck one of Chris' balls into his mouth. It wasn't as easy as fanfiction had led him to believe – at least, not in this position.  
  
Soon enough, Peter was adding more lube and another finger. Now he was twisting and scissoring, stretching Stiles properly. He was definitely starting to enjoy it now, the fullness feeling good while Chris stroked his back soothingly. It certainly felt better than the few times he'd fingered himself, partly because he wasn't straining his wrist to get it in the right position.  
  
Peter seemed to be taking his time as he prepared Stiles, each time waiting until he was nearly vibrating with impatience before adding another finger, contrary to his earlier approach. What made the anticipation even worse was that at the same time as Peter was intermittently brushing against his prostate, he was also stroking Stiles' cock with feather-light fingers.  
  
Eventually the fingers withdrew, and Peter lightly tapped Stiles' hip.  
  
“Last chance for anyone to back out,” he reminded them all.  
  
“Nope, I'm good,” Stiles proclaimed.  
  
“If I had serious doubts,” Chris pointed out, “I'd have said no long ago.”  
  
“Excellent,” Peter agreed. With that, Stiles heard him squirt more lube onto his hand. Taking a deep breath, Stiles forced himself to relax as he felt Peter pressing into him properly. He was stretched and slick with lube, so there was mostly just pressure as Peter moved forward steadily. Soon he felt Peter's hips pressing against his backside, and the werewolf gently stroked his back. “That's it,” Peter murmured, “tricky part's done. Now we get to the fun stuff.”  
  
Stiles let out a gasp as Peter started moving, and felt his eyes rolling back in pleasure. This he liked, the slick slide back and forth, the fullness inside of him, feeling connected. Blindly Stiles reached out and grasped Chris' dick again, quickly latching onto it with his mouth and sucking as Peter moved his body back and forth between the two older men. This felt amazing, and Stiles knew that between his youth and inexperience, he wasn't going to last long. It didn't matter though – he was sure that Peter would have no objections to a repeat performance later.  
  
Feeling hands clutching at his scalp, trying to find purchase, Stiles managed to focus long enough to look up at Chris. The man looked positively wrecked, and Stiles spared a thought to how long it must have been since Chris had been with someone like this. However that just led to thoughts about how much older the hunter was, and thoughts of Victoria, so he quickly shut that down and instead winked up at Chris as he sucked harder.  
  
“Shit,” Chris swore as his hips bucked, apparently involuntarily. “That's it, put that mouth to a good use. Look so good like this, between us, like you belong there. Gonna have to do this again, damn it, can't give up a mouth like yours after a taste.” Stiles moaned as Chris' voice washed over him. He hadn't suspected that the man would be a talker, but he liked it. Chris had a voice to die for. “Yeah, you like that, don't you? Like getting fucked in the mouth. Like getting properly fucked too?”  
  
It wasn't easy to agree with his mouth full, but Stiles did his best to make approving noises. It seemed to work, since he heard a dark chuckle from behind as he felt Peter's thrusts speed up. Chris was moving as well, leaning forward over Stiles and releasing his head with one hand.  
  
“Get over here you smarmy werewolf,” Chris... well, he growled, and quite impressively for a human. Stiles felt it as Peter changed angle, leaning forward over him, and he had to pull away from Chris' dick to see what was happening above him.  
  
It was totally worth it. The two men were kissing, caught up in the passion of the moment, and Stiles could feel himself getting that much closer to orgasm just from the visual. Quickly he sucked Chris back down, delighting in the sounds coming from above. Desperate noises started to escape him as he drew closer and closer to the edge, just needing some friction on his own cock.  
  
Just as he thought he was going to go mad with need, Stiles felt both men grasp his genitals – someone stroking his dick, the other fondling his balls. It didn't take much before Stiles was screaming his release around Peter's cock, and somehow – the ritual, a voice in the back of his mind spoke up – he felt Peter's rhythm falter as he came, at the same time as Chris came in Stiles' mouth.  
  
The magic took their essence, flowing into one another, and Stiles knew that the ritual was satisfied. Even as he pulled off of Chris, excess semen spurting onto his face and dripping down, he smiled up at the men and whispered a few words to give the magic a focus. He felt Peter pulling out of him and winced a little, but kept up the spell to weave them together. Then it hit him, and Stiles gasped as he felt a current flow through him. It was as if doors had opened up inside his very being, connecting him to Chris and Peter. He could feel Peter's strength, his magic, his rage, all tangled together waiting for an outlet. On the other side, Stiles felt a calmness from Chris, something that still held strength and intelligence, something that seemed poised to leap at any threat, but also an almost overwhelming sense of family and... humanity, there was no other way to describe it.  
  
Heeding Loki's earlier advice, Stiles accepted the new presences into himself. The parts of Chris and Peter he could feel seemed to flow into each other through Stiles for what felt like several minutes, before slowly fading away. After some time, the connections dimmed to where Stiles could tell that it was his bond-mates, he could tell that they were both satisfied and content, with a tinge of worry coming from Chris, but the feelings were no longer overwhelming.  
  
Opening his eyes, Stiles looked up at Chris and realised that he'd been moved. He was now curled on his side in clean, soft blankets, with Peter wrapped around him from the back and Chris in front of him, a little apart but still gently touching him. He was also a lot cleaner than he should have been, and he guessed that one of them – probably Chris – had taken care of that while he was out of it.  
  
“Are you all right?” Chris asked, voice soft. Stiles managed a grin, then yawned.  
  
“Yeah, I'm fine. You feel it?”  
  
“Yes,” Chris nodded, and Stiles could feel Peter nodding behind him as well. “That was... quite exhilarating. I never realised quite how chaotic you are.”  
  
“Blame the ADHD,” Stiles muttered before closing his eyes. He wasn't entirely sure why he was this tired, but Peter seemed content to just lie there cuddling him. “So, what's the plan?”  
  
“For now, you rest,” Chris said, stroking Stiles' hair for a moment before running his hand down Peter's side. “That took a lot out of you both. I'll keep watch until you're ready to move. Then we head back to town and figure out the next steps.”  
  
“Good plan,” Stiles said around a yawn. His eyes drifted closed, and he felt a flicker of affection coming from Chris. Peter was a steady pulse of contentment, not to mention a wall of warmth behind him, and before Stiles knew it, he was asleep.  
  
  
  
Interlude  
  
Chris sat watching his new bond-mates for a few minutes as they slept. He was still a little unnerved at how easy it had been to give in to them, to let Stiles bring him pleasure, to kiss another man, but in general he actually felt better than he had in a long time. He could no longer feel the aches and pains that had started to plague him as he'd gotten older, and even the pains from old injuries were no longer present.  
  
The research Stiles had provided him with had suggested that this would be the case. Peter's healing was working to keep all three of them in the best condition possible, while his inherent magic was boosting Stiles' levels of both power and control.  
  
If he was honest, it was bothering him how much he seemed to be benefiting from this arrangement, without seeming to bring much in return. He was coming to terms with being with Stiles and Peter – how could he not, when he'd already completed the bond – but he was concerned as to what would happen next.  
  
“Chocolate for your thoughts?”  
  
Chris whipped around as a strange voice sounded behind him. A grinning man stood there holding out a chocolate bar. Confused, Chris glanced around. He hadn't heard the man approaching, and there shouldn't have been any way for him to get up on the roof without alerting them. There was something... off about him.  
  
“Oh calm down,” the man waved a hand and unwrapped the chocolate, taking a bite. “I'm what you might call a friend of Stiles. I see he took my advice.”  
  
A few things clicked into place, and Chris shifted a little to put himself more squarely between the man and his sleeping partners. Though a change in breathing left Chris fairly certain that Peter at least was awake and listening to the situation.  
  
“You're the one who told him about the ritual,” Chris spoke, weighing up the stranger. If he knew that much about magic, he could definitely become a threat.  
  
“Got it in one!” The stranger grinned. “Well done. He chose well. Let me introduce myself.” With that, he clicked his fingers and disappeared. Spinning around, Chris caught sight of him on the opposite side of the roof – and Peter had rolled into a crouch, prepared to defend himself. “My name's Loki.”  
  
Chris froze, and saw Peter's muscles tense.  
  
“Well I was expecting applause,” Loki rolled his eyes, “but I'll settle for silent awe. Anyway, let's get on with this, shall we?” With another snap of his fingers, a chair appeared and he settled himself down. “Now, I like Stiles. He summoned me just to see if he could, and it got me out of a very tricky situation. So I gave him a little nudge. I just decided to pop back to make sure you're both going to do right by the kid.”  
  
By now, Chris could feel Peter's anger growing inside him. Peter was smarter about it than to just attack though, and Chris stepped up to the nest of blankets. Reaching out, he rested his hand in the small of Peter's back, and to his surprise the anger started to dissipate. The grin on Loki's face suggested he knew exactly what was going on.  
  
“And that,” Loki waved a hand towards them, “is why it's so important to have a hunter as part of this little grouping. You keep them human.”  
  
“What?” Chris raised an eyebrow. He hadn't considered it from that angle.  
  
“Let's face facts,” Loki expanded. “The best werewolf packs have humans in them and are fully functioning members of human society, right? They're the peaceful ones, the ones who don't draw attention to themselves. By bonding to a hunter, the werewolf in this situation is forced to spend time around a human with no supernatural gifts. It helps them to keep in touch with their own humanity, stops them from going off the rails.”  
  
Understanding dawned, and Chris felt some of the weight drop from his shoulders. This would keep Peter from turning back into the monster he'd been before Derek had killed him. In a way, he'd gotten closer to the spirit of the Code by taking part in this ritual – he was removing a threat without killing unnecessarily.  
  
“What about Stiles?” Peter asked. “Not that I'm complaining about getting two for the price of one here, but he's still human.”  
  
“Yes and no,” Loki answered, head tilted slightly to one side. “He's human, and he's smart, but the amount of power he now has would pose a problem for anyone not bonded. A lot of mages let the magic consume them, or just grow lazy and rely on magic for everything. In some cases what started as an equal bond between just a werewolf and a mage ends with the werewolf basically becoming a familiar, a pet to the mage.”  
  
“Stiles wouldn't do that,” Chris interjected. “He knows better.”  
  
“None of them ever start with that intention,” Loki shrugged. “Stiles, though, can be... what's the word... ruthless in his practicality. You can act as a brake on his magic. He won't forget what it's like to be fully human, because you'll be there to remind him and pull him back.” Standing again, Loki stretched and grinned. “If you need proof of how far he'd go unchecked, ask your daughter what his solution was when he had the kanima-boy contained. Or when they were protecting the other girl from the werewolves.”  
  
With a final click of his fingers, Loki was gone. Chris and Peter shared a concerned glance, then looked down at where Stiles was just starting to stir. Brown eyes fluttered open, and long limbs jerked for a second, before the boy seemed to remember where he was, and Stiles smiled up at them.  
  
“Hey guys. So... what next?”  
  
  
  
Stiles lay back on the porch, watching Chris and Peter spar in the yard. The rest of the pack were dotted around the Hale property, where they still trained most days. Stiles had exhausted himself putting protective wards around everyone's houses, and Chris had insisted that he sit out today's practice. Not that it was a hardship to watch his bond-mates getting all sweaty and grappling each other...  
  
 _Get your mind out of the gutter, you're distracting us,_ Chris' mental voice came through. It had taken only a couple of days for them to achieve telepathy, though that may have been because both Peter and Stiles were pouring their magic into the bond.  
  
 _On the contrary,_ Peter's voice rang clear in Stiles' mind, _he's offering a great incentive. Once this is over, I get to go over there and ravish a horny teenager._  
  
Stiles started snickering, drawing an odd look from Derek before he waved the Alpha off.  
  
 _Peter, only you would use a word like 'ravish',_ Stiles pointed out.  
  
True though.  
  
“Stiles, Peter,” Derek ground out, “would you both please stop thinking about sex when we're all present?”  
  
Stiles flushed as he realised that the other wolves could smell how turned on he was getting, and ducked his head. He heard the muttered “spoilsport,” from Peter, before Chris managed to throw the werewolf onto his back.  
  
Clapping, Stiles bounced over to give Chris a hug. As much as loved the sex with Peter, who always wound him up, he'd found that he liked just holding and being held by Chris just as much. The hunter was a calming influence on the other two – whenever they let him be, at least.  
  
“So, does that mean that I get the reward instead?” Chris raised an eyebrow at Stiles, who grinned back.  
  
“Sure. What sort of reward do you want?”  
  
“It'll have to wait,” Derek spoke then, suddenly between them and the rest of the pack. His eyes were glowing red, and he was staring at the tree line. Turning to look, Stiles gripped Chris' shirt a little tighter, before letting go so that the man could reach his weapons.  
  
Three of the Alpha pack were standing there, watching. Well, seeming to watch in Deucalion's case. Kali and Ennis were either side of the blind Alpha, and Stiles knew by the way Peter slid up behind him that there was going to be trouble.  
  
“So. You have a Triad,” Deucalion called out. “You think that will stop us? Scare us into fleeing?”  
  
 _Say nothing,_ Peter cautioned the others silently. _We need to present a united front with Derek._  
  
Stiles saw the logic in that, and bit his tongue. Next to him, Chris hummed in agreement almost inaudibly.  
  
“They are with my pack,” Derek called, a definite growl to his voice. Stiles glanced across and saw that Derek's claws and fangs were coming out. “Their presence and my family history give me legitimate claim to Beacon Hills. The land has accepted this, now get out.”  
  
 _Did you tell him that?_ Stiles sent to Peter. _That sounded like your craftiness._  
  
 _No,_ Peter replied instantly. Stiles could almost taste his shock, though he'd bet anything that Peter's face was blank. _I had no idea he even knew about this sort of thing. I didn't even know before you brought it up._  
  
 _I told him,_ Chris interjected. _I did some digging of my own, and Loki was good enough to point me in the right direction for some of it. A Triad's acceptance of a pack lends them more power. If they don't approve of a pack in their territory, that pack rarely lasts more than a year._  
  
 _I... did not know that,_ Stiles commented.  
  
Derek had moved to stand in front of them, in front of the whole pack really, almost as if saying that he would defend them all. Stiles could hear the growling coming from the Alphas, and wondered why they hadn't already left.  
  
Then Deucalion spoke, and it was clearer.  
  
“Kill the boy.”  
  
When Kali and Ennis started running directly for him, Stiles realised which boy he was talking about. The bond was still new, and they hadn't figured out all of its intricacies. If they killed him before it was settled, then they wouldn't have to worry about the Triad.  
  
Stiles leapt backwards at the same time as Peter and Derek ran forward. Peter may not have been an Alpha, but he was smart and fast, and the bond would work to keep him alive.  
  
 _Get in the house,_ came Chris' thought, faster than words, and Stiles turned to run. Lydia was already on the porch, hand-gun drawn, while Scott, Jackson and Isaac were heading forward. A horrible thought hit Stiles then, and he held a hand out to the betas.  
  
“Wait,” he gestured frantically, “what about the other two?”  
  
Isaac was the first to understand and skidded to a halt.  
  
“You're right, we need to watch for the twins.”  
  
Stiles quickly jumped up onto the porch to dig through his backpack. It had to be in there somewhere...  
  
“Got it!” He exclaimed triumphantly, pulling a book from within. “Wolfies, go help – we'll be fine now.”  
  
A part of him was surprised when the betas immediately followed his command, but Stiles refused to dwell on it right now. Instead he quickly flipped through the book while Lydia stood beside him, keeping watch.  
  
Finding the right page, Stiles jumped off the porch to crouch in the dirt, digging the fingers of his left hand in. After a beat, he felt the land start to respond, a feeling of something bigger than anything he'd faced before just waiting for him to give it a nudge.  
  
“Please,” he whispered, even as he drew several runes into the dirt with his right hand, “please help us. We need your strength to defend you and heal you.”  
  
For a moment it felt as though nothing was happening, and Stiles had to fight to keep his belief strong. He squeezed his eyes shut, and concentrated. It _would_ work, this _would_ help them.  
  
Then he felt belief crash into him from externally – Peter and Chris, somehow they were still keeping track of him through their own fighting – and Stiles felt the consciousness of the forest respond. It filled him with a feeling of power, of strength, and he pushed that feeling through his bonds.  
  
Somebody started screaming, and Stiles' eyes flew open. Derek had his jaws clamped on Ennis' shoulder, right where his neck started, and the larger Alpha appeared to be panicking. Derek was tenacious though, and Stiles could see where Derek's claws were digging in to Ennis' body to keep his purchase. Ennis was apparently stronger – which came as a surprise to Stiles – but he was hampered by the rest of the betas darting in and out of reach, clawing at him and preventing him from dislodging Derek or defending himself properly. The Hale pack was actually working together properly, and Stiles felt a rush of pride towards them.  
  
Closer, Kali seemed to be trying to claw Peter's face off, and it was her screaming in rage – but somehow, her claws couldn't pierce his skin. Peter laughed as he taunted the woman, angering her to the point where she lunged again. It was simple for Peter to slip around her and hold her still for the second it took Chris to properly aim.  
  
The shot rang loud even through the sounds of fighting. Ennis' howl of loss was cut short as he stopped fighting just long enough for Derek to rip out his throat.  
  
As one, the pack turned to Deucalion, who was crouched on the ground clutching his chest and panting. Stiles couldn't find it in him to feel sorry for the Alpha, even as the rest of the pack closed in on him. Lydia started forward as well, so Stiles followed her, still keeping an eye out just in case the twins appeared.  
  
“Last chance, Deucalion,” Derek said. “You can leave, or you can die.”  
  
“You fu–” Deucalion started to swear at him, only to be cut off by a bullet to the brain. Everyone turned to look at Lydia, who shrugged.  
  
“What? This feud has been wreaking havoc on my plans for the summer. I wanted to go to the coast.”  
  
Stiles smothered a somewhat hysterical laugh, and instead half-collapsed onto his bond-mates. His pack was scary... but he wouldn't trade them for anything.  
  
“Um, guys?” Isaac spoke up. “That's three of them gone, but... seriously, where are the twins?”  
  
  
  
Three tense days later, they got their answer. A letter arrived for Stiles, who promptly shared it with the rest of the pack.  
  
 _Mage,  
  
By now you'll have killed the rest of our pack. We aren't going to hold a grudge – it was their stupid decision to keep fighting. For us, staying alive is more important than not backing down.  
  
The betas that we were holding will be released on the outskirts of Los Angeles. We're going to try finding somewhere a little quieter to build a pack of our own. Our paths will most likely not cross again.  
  
Ethan and Aiden_  
  
“Well, that's that I guess,” Stiles muttered, comfortably nestled between his bond-mates. “I'm pretty sure I believe them.”  
  
“It seems likely,” Derek nodded. “We'll still keep up training, but I want you all to focus more on your schooling, and healing. We fight well together. Now we need to exist in peace together.”  
  
 _Wow,_ Stiles thought at Chris and Peter, _he's growing up. Never thought that would happen._  
  
 _It had to some time,_ Peter responded. _He wasn't trained to be an Alpha. Looks like he's learning though._  
  
Stiles smiled and closed his eyes, head resting on Peter's shoulder while he held Chris' hand loosely. Around them the rest of the pack talked, and upstairs his father slept. Finally, things were starting to look up again.  
  
“So Stiles,” Isaac piped up, and Stiles opened one eye. “When are you going to tell your dad about... y'know?”  
  
Well, for a given value of 'up'.


End file.
